Un rayo de sol en un dia gris
by Miriiamsb13
Summary: En un dia de lluvia pueden pasar muchas cosas,que la profesora falte,una fan se te declare...Mi primeer fic no seais malos ¿eh?Mal resumen se sabe pero por algo se empieza xd


_**Ainss que primera historiia,no seais malos eh?Pues mi primer fic va para mi pareja favorita de Inazuma Eleven Go!El shindaka(Creo que se dice asi)Y ahora el disclaimer:**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a fuera mio,creedme seria mas romantica y mas comica.**_

**Lo dicho,a leerr :3**

**Un rayo de sol en un dia gris**

Era un dia tranquilo en el jueves y despues de las clases habia entrenamiento.A ultima hora tocaba Fisica y Quimica(Yo:Odio mortal) y la profesora habia faltado por lo tanto los chicos podrian hacer lo que estaba hablando con Kirino sobre un partido que tendrian dentro de tanto Akane le echaba fotos al excapitan(Obviamente,como no).

-Shin-shama...-susurraba ella con corazones en los ojos.

Shindou no se daba cuenta pero el pelirrosa si,pero no queria delatar a la castañ queria que el castaño y la fotografa salieran juntos pero no sabia como hacerlo.

-Vaya-dijo el defensa-parece que va a llover,¿Akane vendras al entrenamiento?

-¿Eh?Ah si ire-dijo acercandose a ellos-No pasa nada si llueve ya encontrare un lugar para refugiarme si eso-concluyo con una de esas sonrisas tipicas en ella.

Eso le hacia volver loco al dos meses enamorado de la gerente,pero nunca habia reunido valor para todos los del equipo excepto Shindou(incluso Tenma?Los mayas tenian razooon es el fin del mundoo)sabian los sentimientos de la Yamana,nunca se lo habian dicho al razon?Para que el solito se diera cuenta.

De repente,una fan de Takuto vino:

-Esto Shindou,¿puedo...hablar...contigo?-decia la chica nerviosisima que si hubiera sudado iba a parecer aquello el oceano Pacifico.

-Claro,dime.

-A solas-mirando a Akane y a Kirino.

-¿Puede ser a la salida?

-Claro que si-respondio la fan.

Se acabo la hora libre,y como era ultima hora se marcharon todos excepto el equipo de chica fue a hablar con los espio detras de una esquina.

La gerente vio que la fan le daba algo a le dio las gracias,aunque las de nada de ella no fue la mejor de todas que vio le beso.

-Shin-shama...Te he perdido.

Acto seguido salio a correr chica con quien `hablaba´con el castaño sonrio se dio cuenta de todo ello pero no dijo nada aunque se sentia terriblemente mal.

Akane fue al entrenamiento pero no hizo ninguna foto.A Aoi y a Midori les parecio muy raro aquello.

-Oye Akane ¿que te pasa?¿Como esque no estas haciendo fotos hoy?-dijo la peliazul

-Sii que te ocurre-la secundo Midori.

-Chicas...No me pasa nada-explico con una sonrisa forzada.

Aoi y la pelinaranja no insistieron,si su amiga no queria hablar sobre ello era mejor no habia intentado hablar con ella pero la chica le respodia no habia ese brillo especial en sus ojos

Acabada la practica,Akane regreso a clase debido a que se le olvido salio,observo que estaba lloviendo.

-Oh,no esta lloviendo-y luego penso-al igual que en mi corazon.

Un chico la agarro por la muñ del miedo que sentia,se volteo Shindou.

-Shin-shama...

-Akane se que nos viste, pero te aseguro que no ocurrio nada.

La chica suspiro.¡No habia pasado nada ni eran novios.

-A la persona que yo quiero-continuo el ojicafe-es una gerente del equipo.

-¿Aoi?

-No.

-¿Midori?-Lo dijo con temor.

-No.

-No queda nadie mas.

-Si y, eres tu Akane Yamana.

-Si es un juego no tiene gracia Shin-shama.-dijo mediollorando(Yo:Los dos llorones pegan a la perfeccion).

-No es un juego gustas mucho desde hace un par de meses,y ahora Akane...-Se puso de rodillas-¿quieres ser mi novia?( y yo tambien quiero :Lo estas escribiendo :A callar nadie te ha dicho que entres)

La ojilavanda observo en sus ojos que era verdad.A decir verdad estaba a punto de creia que era solo un sueñ ,¿cuando iba a sonar el despertador?

-Si que quiero.-Se echo a sus brazos se besaron.

-Te amo-dijo el excapitan

-Y yo a ti-respondio la castaña.

Años mas tarde Akane y Takuto se casaron y Akane paso a llamarse Akane una hija,llamada Hikari(Me lo he invitado esta parte eh aver si alguien se va a pensar que es verdad xd)

Y como se dice,vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

_**Uahh que he hecho en casi 2 horas .Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews y **_


End file.
